La Parabola de Rhindon
by aldito.agusto.3
Summary: Edmund se encuentra en problemas al haber destrozado el objeto mas querido por Peter en el mundo,Ahora debera arreglarlo ¿Pero como?


**Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a C.S Lewis Company**

Habia una vez un Rey conocido por todos como Edmund, el Justo que vivia en Cair Paravel junto a su hermano el Gran Rey Peter y sus Hermanas las Reinas Lucy y Susan que Gobernaban en ese Pais.

El Tenia una Espada llamada Tradhtar* que le fue obsequiada por el propio gran Leon,Aslan anterior a la Primera Batalla de Beruna para que pudiera pelear pero que ahora habia desaparecido.

Tras la batalla reciente (no,La de Beruna ya habian pasado seis meses desde esa pelea,sino otra La Batalla de Galma,si quieren nombres),habia dejado su espada en la Sala del Tesoro y luego habia habia preguntado a varias pesonas hasta que se lo dijo su propio hermano que la espada estaba siendo limpiada,lustrada y todo lo demas que necesitara.

Pero ya llevaba tiempo de eso y una espada no podia demorar tanto y ese tiempo habia estado usando una espada convencional y extrañaba su espada Tradhtar.

Era esa tarde fue diferente fue al salon del Tesoro a buscar su espada cuando vio _eso..._

Rhindon,la espada de Peter ,ahi resplandecia con la Cabeza de Leon y la Leyenda que indicaba _El invieno ha caido con su potente rugido y al sacudir su melena la primavera llega_

Mientras el tenia una espada comun,el tenia que usar una espada mas poderosa de la que alguna vez el tendria,Edmund sin saberlo acaba de despertar cierta parte suya que hace tiempo desperto la Bruja aquella espada.

No lo penso mas y la Tomo y en el Momento en que la tomo sintio su poder era mas poderosa que la que antes era suya al solo tacto se sintio mas fuerte y poderoso que mas Poderoso.

Pero en Edmund eso era algo malo,se sintio ambicioso y poderotoso

-Este bebe es tan fuerte que podria romper todo el oro del mundo-Rio friamente Edmund

Pero al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de Oro,decidio comprobar si lo que acababa de decir era correcto y encontro una bara de Oro,desenfundo a Rhindon y con un movimiento estaba partido en dos pero no era la Barra de Oro sino la espada de Peter,Rhindon y tambien fue el momento en que el mal que desperto en el desaparecio como si nunca hubiese exisitido.

-Ah,ah,que ¿QUE VOY A HACER?,Peter me va a matar,adora a su espada-Grito Edmund,antes de empezar a pensar con logica,el leia muchos libros de misterio asi que sabia que lo primero que debia hacer era esconder a Rhindon ,luego pensaria que hacer,la escondio en su ropa y subio su aposento real y lo escondio debajo de un cajon,luego bajo a la sala del tesoro a buscar su otra espada...

-Edmund-se encontro con Peter al bajar las escaleras ,que mala suerte penso en sus internos-Has visto mi espada

_-Me demore demasiado -penso internamente- casi quince minutos,Maldicion_

-Ehh,¿La Espada?-Pregunto estupidamente

-Si-respondio rapidamente su hermano

-La Espada

-Si

-Rhindon

-Si

-La Espada

-Si

-Rhindon

-Si

-La Espada

-Si

-Rhindon

-Si

-La Espada

-Ya Basta,¿Sabes donde esta si o no?

-¿_Que puedo hacer?-_No ,la verdad no tengo idea-dijo despues Edmund

-Ah,Ya,Oye al salir de tu aposento no habras visto a las mucamas

-¿Mucamas?-Empezo a latir rapidamente su corazon

-Si,hoy es la Limpieza de la Semana,¿Que no te acuerdas que hoy es la limpieza quincenal?,tal parece no empezaron en tu pieza,cielos,solo queria saber,hey,Edmund,Edmund

No Escucho todo lo que dijo porque salio corrriendo en busqueda de su alcoba,pero al llegar ya lo habian encontrado

-Señor-le dijieron a Peter una mucama-encontramos una espada rota,al parecer es la suya

La Cara de Peter de enojo fue algo nunca antes visto,fue como una mezcla de ira y culpabilidad ,junto a llamo a todos a una junta urgente,La ira del Rey los invoco a todos.

-¿Quien rompio a Rhindon?

Tras varios intentos de que alguien revelara la verdad,Las Mucamas no habian alcanzado a decirle al rey en que pieza lo encontraron por que se fue antes,asi que finalmente Edmund se paro y revelo la verdad.

-Yo-confeso

Edmund esperaba cualquier reaccion menos la que hizo el: Sin su cara de Ira termino teniendo cara de remordimiento y susto

-Todo esta perdonado-se retiro

Edmund se puso a conversar Con Lucy y Susan sobre lo que paso,Edmund no lo entendio hasta que se le acerco una Mucama y le entrego una espada partido por la mitad.

-Lo encontramos en la pieza de su Hermano- dijo

Era su Espada,Su Propia habia Roto su Espada primero y por eso no se la habia entregado y le habia perdonado la destruccion de Rhindon.

**Fin**

**Nota de autor :** Este one-short es mi primer trabajo en el mundo de los lo cual no es muy que mi proximo trabajo sea asi denme su criterio para opinar de este cierto Tradthar significa ''traidor'' en escribi mas bien para hacer mi primer la Proxima intentare usar la misma narrativa de dije antes por favor denme su Opinion.


End file.
